Ninjago: Season 4
by ImaginativeDrawerAndFighter
Summary: After they defeated the OverLord, Misako tells them the true prophecy about the Golden Ninjas. They encountered 4 people which is destined to change their lives. Will Kai find his long lost twin bother? Lloyd got a sibling? Would Sensei Wu ever find his daughter? Would they find the two missing golden ninjas to ward off ancient evils? Find out in this ninjariffic story!
1. Families Together (PART 1)

**Season 4; Episode 27: Families together **  
**(PART 1) **

After they defeated the OverLord, in a distance Lloyd saw a girl sitting in a tree...

Lloyd: Who is that girl? She seemed very familiar to me.

Misako: Now I must tell you the true legend.

Kai: What true legend?

Misako: There are really three golden ninjas.

All: WHAT?!

Misako: And one of them will be one of you.

Zane: What about the other one?

Sensei: The other one you must find.

Cole: But where?

Kai: I remember Nya's friend, Kigen, she gave me this. *pulls out a scroll*

Sensei: That's the scroll of The Golden Ninjas! How did she get that?

Kai: Kigen said that her father gave it to her when she was 7 years old.

Sensei: (I gave a scroll to my daughter when she was 7 years old and lost her when she was 8 years old)

Jay: Hey sensei! Looks like you've got a deep thinking there.

Kai: She also said that she lost her father when she is 8 years old.

Sensei: Where does she lives?!

Jay: Whoa! Slow down sensei, why do you seemed very interested.

Sensei: I only seemed interested because, umm, maybe she can tell us where the other golden ninja is.

Cole: You are right sensei, so Kai where is she?

Kai: I remember that Kigen told Nya where is she.

Nya: You are right she lives in a subdivision near here.

Jay: Then let's get going!

Nya: Wait! I don't know the number of her house.

Jay: What's her signature?

Cole: Why?

Jay: Do you still remember when I was still delivering pizzas?

Kai: Yeah, so?

Jay: There's this girl, she always want me to deliver pizza at her house, it's like it's her delivering pizzas at her friends' house.

Zane: Then?

Jay: Do you still remember the mysterious pizza in our condo?

Nya: Yes!

Jay: I think that's her delivering that so us, and also means she might knew one of us!

Kai: You are a genius!

Nya: Let's get sure that it's Kigen.

They all went to Kigen's house and then...

Jay: *doorbell*

Kigen: Oh, why are you here? I though you are already fired. *gasp*

Nya: It is Kigen!

Kigen: *hugs Nya* It's been a long time since we met!

Nya: I've missed you very much! Do you still remember my brother?

Kigen: Of course I did!

Nya: Did you know that every night at the Four Weapons, he hugs your crochet doll for him!

Kai: You've been spying on me when I sleep!

Kigen: So, it's true.

Kai: Oops.

All: *laughs*

In that very moment Yuni, Arren and Jihiro walked by...

Yuni: Kigen do they know you?

Kigen: Of course, Nya is my BFF before I moved here.

Yuni: (Whoa! That guy in red suit is hot!)

Jihiro: (That guy in red suit looks like me he must be my twin brother!)

Arren: Umm guys? GUYS?!

Yuni, Ji: WHAT?!

Arren: You guys are staring on Kai!

Jihiro: His name is Kai?! He must be my twin brother!

Nya: Jihiro?

Jihiro: Sis! *hugs Nya* I'm very glad to see you.

Kai: Nya, do you know him?

Nya: Kai! Jihiro is your twin brother!

Jay: His WHAT?!

Kai: I don't have a twin brother!

Nya: Hey, remember the blizzard that came in the Ignacia?


	2. Families Together (PART 2)

Season 4; Episode 27: Families together  
(PART 2)

Kai: I've never remember a blizzard came at Ignacia!

Nya: What?

Jihiro: You don't remember me?

Kai: I've not remembered anything about me having a twin brother.

Nya: I almost forgot! Kai hit his head in a rock after the storm.

Jihiro: Is that why he don't remember me?

Nya: I guess so, and what have you done to your hair?

Jihiro: I just made it like this; I don't like too spiky hair.

Yuni: Yeah, and that Kai, he hates his hairstyle.

Cole: Us too, it's a little annoying!

Arren: Even us is getting annoyed at Ji's hair when he first arrived here!

Kai: Hey! Don't tease me with my hair!

All: *laughs*

Nya: Ji you haven't told us how you got here.

Kai: And you Nya haven't told me what happened at Blacksmiths that time!

Ji, Nya: I don't want to think about it.

Nya: And Kigen, Jay is my boyfriend.

Kigen: WHAT?!

Nya: Why do you seemed affected?

Kigen: Okay, confessing! I do really have a crush on Jay.

Jay: YOU HAVE WHAT?!

Cole: Cool Jay! Two girls is chasing for you!

Kigen: Don't worry, now that I know that Jay is Nya's boyfriend, I don't have to CHASE for him now.

Yuni: Wow Kigen! You were usually always serious or the type of not smile a lot, but now you seemed very happy.

Jay: Ooh, just like Cole.

Cole, Kai: Hey!

Nya: Kai's affected!

All: *laughs*

Garmadon: Aren't you going to let us in?

Kigen: Well, umm, I-I-I.

Kai: Yeah Yin, let us in! *opens door; got hitted by hammer in his balls*

Yuni: Oops, that's got to hurt!

Cole: Hey Kai, you okay?

Kai: Do you think I'm okay?

Kigen: I think I just forgot to turn off the boobey traps.

Yuni: I'll turn it off.

Kigen: You sure you can pass all the boobey traps?

Yuni: Of course! I've always train at your training course!

All: You got a training course?!

Kigen: Yes, actually.

Jay: Why haven't you tell me?

Kigen: My training course is a SECRET training course!

Yuni: *passed all the boobey traps; turn off* Everybody in!

All: *went in*

Sensei: So by the way, what's the name of your father?

Kigen: As far as I can remember, his name is, umm, amm, Wu!

Misako: Sensei Wu lost her daughter when she is only 8 years old!

Kigen: If you're my father, then you must know my real name before my name is changed as Yinura Kigen.

Sensei: That's very easy Cheng Yin.

Kigen: *gasp* No, you can't be, you can't be alive after that blizzard in the monastery!

Jihiro: What blizzard?

Nya: I think we encountered the same blizzard!

Jihiro: Impossible! We saw that thing fade away!

Yuni: We still need to make sure that Kigen's dad is Sensei Wu.

Zane: By what?

Arren: By taking DNA tests.

Kigen: This means...

Ji, Yuni, Arren, Ki: LAB TIME!

Kigen: *clicked a secret button at the wall*

Arren: Sorry, but only experts at scientific things can go here, Zane come.

Zane: Me?

Arren: Yeah you, who else have a name Zane here?

Zane: Okay.

Yuni: We need a hair sample of Sensei and Kigen.

Kigen: Okay, here is mine.

Jihiro: How about Sensei?

Kigen: *peeked out of the lab* Sensei, one piece of hair please.

Sensei:*picked a piece of hair on his HEAD*

Kigen: Thanks.

After 1 1/2 hour...

Yuni: Done!


	3. The Fake Mother (PART 1)

**Season 4; Episode 28: The Fake Mother**  
**(PART 1)**

Garmadon: What's the result?! What?

Kigen: It's positive.

Lloyd: I didn't know that I have a cousin.

Kigen: Yeah, riiiight. Hey, I don't want it to be dramatic, okay?

Sensei: I know, you never cried when you're just a little girl.

Kigen: I know about that. So Jay, why are you really here?

Jay: Misako, care to explain?

Misako: Remember the scroll you gave Kai?

Kigen: Yes, why?

Misako: The scroll you gave is the scroll you the Golden Ninjas and that scroll is written in an ancient writing which we cannot understand.

Kigen: Let me have a look at that *takes scroll*, hmm, "The three golden ninjas is already in your side, may I tell you this scroll is a magic one, which will tell you where are the chosen ones, this will tell you if you're far away or you're far too close, but I will give you advice the most."

Cole: Wow! Where did you learn that?

Kigen: My dad.

Sensei: I do teach her that when she was 5 years old, I still can't believe she still remember that, even I don't remember it.

Zane: But why did the scroll said that the three golden ninjas are already in our side?

Kai: Does that means that we already know who's the other golden ninja is?

Sensei: We must me.

Misako: Lloyd, can we talk for a moment?

Lloyd: Sure.

Then Misako, Garmadon and Lloyd went to Kigen's backyard.

Misako: Lloyd, I have to tell you this.

Lloyd: What?

Misako: That you have a brother a year younger than you.

Garmadon: That's true Lloyd, his name is Allen.

But inside…

Yuni: Hey Kigen! Want to talk?

Kigen: No thanks.

Yuni: Oh, you're back to normal, guys! Kigen's back to normal!

Kigen: What do you mean I'm back to normal?

Jay: Hey Cole! Looks like there's someone like your attitude.

Cole: Hey! Stop teasing me!

Kigen: *went upstairs*

Cole: Huh? *follows Kigen*

Kigen: *went to my room; left the door open*

Cole: Hey.

Kigen: Aah!

Cole: Sorry.

Kigen: Do you know that THIS IS A PRIVATE PART OF THE HOUSE?!

Cole: Sorry, why didn't you cried when you found out that Sensei is your dad?

Kigen: I just don't want it to be dramatic.

Cole: Just want to know, why are you here?

Kigen: I'm just going to get my earphones.

Cole: (She's a bit cute, but I don't think she likes me or Kai, she just said that she have a crush on Jay)

Kigen: Do you think I can't read your mind? Well you're wrong!

Cole: Wha-what do you mean?!

Kigen: When I was born, I have special abilities, and that means I can read your mind.

Cole: Then if you can read my mind, then you must know what am I thinking lately.

Kigen: You're thinking I'm cute, are you?

Cole: N-n-no! I'm not thinking that! *blush*

Kigen: Don't ignore it.

Kigen, Cole: *went downstairs*

Hey Kigen! What did you two have done there?

Cole: What?!  
Kigen: *looks at Yuni; eyes turn into snake-looking*

Yuni: *turned into stone*

Jihiro: Don't worry, it'll wear out soon, it depends on how angry is Kigen on her.

Arren: That's why we never make her angry.

Kigen: *sat on the couch; listen to her favourite song.

Kai: What is she listening to?


	4. The Fake Mother (PART 2)

**Season 4; Episode 28: The Fake Mother **  
**(PART 2)**

Jihiro: Probably her favorite rock song.

Jay: What's her favorite rock song?

Jihiro: She doesn't want anyone to know.

After the song finished…

Sensei: Daughter, you can join our team if you want.

Kigen: Be a ninja? No way!

Yuni: *got out of stonism* I wanna be a ninja!

Kigen: You serious?! Why do you want to?

Yuni: I just love fighting for good!

Kigen: I'll just join your team if you help me fix Avia.

Jay: Who's Avia?

Kigen: She's the one who adopted me created.

Jay: A robot?! Zane's dad can help you!

Kigen: Really?

Julian: Of course! I'm the one who made Zane.

Kigen: Yeah, because you're his dad.

Kai: No, what Zane's father means is, he created him as a robot.

Kigen: You mean that HE'S a robot?

Cole: Yes, he just said it.

Kigen: Well then, let's get goin'.

?: *doorbell*

Kigen: I guess it's mom. *walks up to the door; open* Welcome home mom.

Mom: *went inside* And who's this people?

Kigen: They're my new friends, mom.

Sensei: Jessica?

Jessica: Well, if it isn't Wu.

Kigen: Umm, you know each other? Oh, and also, mom, Sensei's my father.

Jessica: I guess it's time to confess. But first. *took out a switch; press the green button*

Heroes: *got trapped in a cage*

Cole: What the?!

Kigen: What does this mean?!

Jessica: Easy, I took you in because of your powers and I'll use you as revenge.

Kigen: To whom?!

Jessica: To your mother, who do you think?

Kigen: I thought that YOU'RE my mother.

Jessica: Of course not! My daughter is Miranda.

Nya, Kai: Miranda?!

Jay: Who's Miranda?

Nya: She's our group's nemesis. Kelly, me and Kigen are the best of friends, Miranda's the one who want to break it because of jealousy.

Jessica: And that personality came from me. If Wu just chose me instead of Nanami, this wouldn't end up like what's happening now.

Kigen: Who's-?

Jessica: She's your mother; she died when she gave birth to you, which gave me relief.

Kigen: So you lied at me, you, you, YOU LIED AT ME?!

Jihiro: Uh oh! We better get outta here before she lit up her whole body!

Kai: What do you mean by lit up her whole body?

Jihiro: If she's that angry, her whole body will be flames!

Jay: Then that will be easier to get out of here.

Jihiro: You're wrong; she'll be as hot as 169c!

Jay: Umm, that doesn't sound good.

Yuni: Hey Zane! Do you think you can cool her off?

Zane: I don't think I can.

Yuni: Where are your golden weapons?!

Cole: They're already destroyed!

Arren: Oh no! We're about to melt! It's too hot here!

Yuni: I know! Computer, wash her with water colder than ice!

Computer: *followed Yuni's instructions*

Kigen: *cooled down; faint*

Cole: *caught Kigen* Don't worry, I got you.

Jessica: Oh nuts! I thought that you people are going to melt.

Arren: Jihiro, I'm scared. *hugged Jihiro*

Jihiro: Don't worry, we're gonna be alright.

Arren: If someone could just get that switch this cage will be opened.

Jihiro: I know, we couldn't get that until Kigen woke up.


	5. The New Enemies (PART 1)

Lloyd: So, Uncle got two women inlove with him?

Garmadon: Yes son, but your uncle is inlove with your mother at the first. After Misako chose me, he chose your aunt, Nanami, to be his wife.

Jessica: *watch beeps* Oh! I didn't notice the time; I need to go now so I can visit my daughter Miranda. Tata! *leaves the switch near the door: went outside*

Jay: We need to get that switch!

Cole: Huh?

Kigen: *moan; wakes up* What happened?

Sensei: Thank goodness you're safe.

Kigen: *stood up* Do you have shurikens?

Zane: Of course! *give Kigen my shurikens*

Kigen: *concentrates on the shurikens; throw*

Then one of the shurikens hit the switch, it fell and the one caught it, it flew back to Kigen's hands.

Kigen: *took the switch; opened the cage* Wait a minute, I hear something.

Kia: What?

Kigen: Oh no.

Jay: Why?

Kigen: It's the OverLord's daughter! *runs outside*

All: What?!

People: *scream*

Cole: Let's go!

All: *went outside*

Yuni: Oh.

Jihiro: My.

Arren: Glob.

Kigen: I knew it, it's Azazel.

Azazel: *appears in a floating platform with minions* Hello Kigen.

Jay: Wait a minute*took steps forward*… Audrey?!

Azazel: Well, well, well, if it isn't Jay. I guess it's time to activate it. Kirada!

Jay: *felt something painful* What's happening?! *eyes glows; black wings sprouted out my back* Aaaargh!

Nya: Jay!

Kai: *hold Nya back* No Nya! We don't know what's happening to him, we don't know if he's turning dangerous.

Azazel: Yes, yes transform! After you drank that potion a powerful energy that can destroy mankind is flowing throughout your body. It's only waiting to be activated. And now that I activated it, you will become, The Angel of Darkness! *evil laugh*

Jay: Y-you told me that potion is g-going to give me life better than my dreams! Aaaargh!

Azazel: Really? Did I tell you that? All I need is the one who can drink the potion and help me avenge my father.

Jay: *fully transformed*

Nya: Jay!

Kigen: Angel of Darkness, I knew I've heard it before, but where?

Azazel: That's the only thing I want here. So, I better go back to the Dark Island.

Nya: No!

Azazel: Zip your mouth girl! You'll have him back, after he transformed back to his normal form, he will have his own memories and attitude back. But I swear he's not getting back any! *laugh disgustingly; went back to the Dark Island with Jay*

Kigen: *ran inside my house*

Cole: What gotten in to her?

Kai: *let go Nya*

Nya: No.

Kai: Let's go now inside.

Nya: Okay Kai.

All: *went inside*Cole: What are doing?

Kigen: Where in the name of the first spinjitsu master is that denim jacket?!

Zane: What jacket?

Kigen: Aha! *wore the jacket; opened the door*

Sensei: Where are you going?

Kigen: *went outside*

Cole: Let's follow her; she acts like she's going to somewhere important.

All: *follows Kigen*

In the Dark Island…

Azazel: *landed my floating platform* My hair is a mess! I should brush it more ofter. Hey Jay, follow me inside the castle.

Jay: Yes your highness.


	6. The New Enemies (PART 2)

Azazel, Jay: *went inside the castle*

Minion 1: I guess princess Azazel is going to change that boy's name.

Minion 2: You're right, I'm sure the boy's name is going to be the one who suits her appearance.

Minion 1: Maybe the name which means "winged-demon".

Minion 2: It's not our business. Let's go find some food.

In the castle…

Azazel: Come now Jay. Iyzebel!

A strange young girl came out of the darkness. She got a black long-sleeved gothic dress, black leather boots, and black gloves. On the top of her right ear, there's a dark violet rose with a shiny pearl inside. Her eyes where white, her hair is as black as ebony which is curly and in pigtails, and she got a beautiful blood-red lips. But she's so pale, like someone just sipped her blood.

Jay: Who is she?

Azazel: She's Iyzebel, my favourite servant. She'll lead you to your room.

Iyzebel: Let's go black-winged master. *walked in the long hallway*

Azazel: Follow her. Don't worry, she know what's she's doing.

Jay: *followed Iyzebel*

Azazel: *went to the throne room*

Jay: Iyzebel.

Iyzebel: Yes master.

Jay: Is there a chance that any living thing can go inside the caste without getting seen?

Iyzebel: Yes, if you're a master of stealth. The minions here are stupid. Just like the skeletons from the underworld.

Jay: Is that so.

Iyzebel: But of course, no living thing can pass through my sword.

Jay: (This goth girl is scary, I won't snuck in this palace if she around.)

Iyzebel: *stopped in front of a door* Here we are.

Jay: Thanks.

Iyzebel: *disappeared in the dark*

Jay: (Whoa! That's creepy.) *went inside my new room* (Yuck! It looks like this room have never been used for centuries!) This is perfect. (What?! Do you really like this stupid room?!) *sigh* (Okay, I have to take away my spirit out of this body and tell Kigen to undo the potion. But how?)

Back to the heroes…

Kigen: *continues running*

Yuni: Hey Kigen! Would you slow down?

Kigen: *stopped in front of an old house*

Kai: What place is this?

Cole: I don't know, but it gives me creeps.

Kai: Umm, Cole? The first time we met, you said "there is nothing in this world I'm afraid of".

Cole: I'm not afraid! I just said it gives me creeps.

Jihiro: This house looks like it's never been used for decades.

Kigen: It's not a house. It's an old library where ancient books, scrolls and many other things which is used in ancient life is been placed. Some said that a demon lived inside there; every living thing who dared to go inside is taken by that demon. *walks up the front stairs; opens the door slowly*

?: *pulls Cole in the dark*

Kigen: So it's true. *went inside*

Zane: Let's follow her.

Arren: Maybe I'll stay here outside.

Jihiro: I'll stay here too to keep an eye on Arren.

Kai: Okay brother.

All except Jihiro and Arren went inside. Zane made his head glows.

Kigen: Where are you?! Show yourself!

?: *grabbed Kigen* I know you can see me using your ultra-vision.

Kigen: *used my ultra-vision* You're Azazel's brother right?

?: How'd you know? *leaned my face to Kigen's*

Kigen: Get your face off me.

?: And why do I need to follow you? Hmm, your beautiful face is actually getting my affections.

Cole: Don't you dare!

?: Why? Do you have feelings for her?

Cole: What?! What kind of feeling can I devel-!

?: Shut your mouth, the girl's mine. *leans face to Kigen's*

Kigen: Would you let me go.

?: Hmm, why?

Sensei: Kigen!

?: What the?! Spiders! Attack them!

All the spiders in the library crawl to the heroes.

Yuni: They're so big!

Kai: Why? Are you afraid?

Yuni: What?!

Kai: *kicked a spider* Finish those spiders!

The heroes keep battling but the spiders are too many.

Kigen: Okay! I'll explain everything. I'm going to find the book about the Angel of Darkness. After I take my friends home, I promise that I will come back to you.

?: Hmm, deal. *took Kigen and her friends; took the book about the Angel of Darkness; give it to Kigen* Don't forget about it.

The heroes went back to Kigen's house.

Kigen: Computer, place my things inside the laboratory. After you placed it, transform to bounty mode.

Computer: Yes Kigen.

Kigen: Now, you also need to place your things and yourself in the middle of the lab, we're moving, I don't want to stay here another minute. I need to come back to the old library to meet that demon. *gave the book to Misako*

Cole: Are you really going back there?

Kigen: I don't break promises. *went outside*

Kai: I feel sorry for her. Why did she have to keep a promise to that demon?

Cole: Never mind her, let's do what she said.

In the old library…

Kigen: *opens door*

**It became longer than it's supposed to be. Hehe. Well, you'll know what that demon looked like the next chapter, also his name. But you guys could guess his name.**

**Kigen is somehow attractive because of her beautiful attitude and looks, Kai had a crush on her even when they're still kids, and in the next few chapters Cole will develop feelings at Kigen. That's Yuni and Kai's first arguing conversation.**


	7. New Home (PART 1)

**Season 4; Episode 28: New Home **  
**(PART 1)**

?: Good you came back.

Kigen: A promise is a promise. I can't take it back.

?: I'm very glad you keep it.

Kigen: But first. *ran to the curtains; pulls each one*

?: Aaargh!

He appears in a jacket with hood, snake eyes, fangs, green claws, white skin, baggy pants and boots. All of his clothing is black with green things surrounding them.

Kigen: Now, I can see your real form, Samael.

Samael: Aaargh!

Kigen: *walks to Sameal; gives a potion* Drink this; it'll give you protection from the light.

Samael:*drink the potion* Aah! That feels better.

Kigen: *smiles* Kirada!

Samael: What?! *feels something painful* Aaargh! What's that potion?!

Kigen: The potion will make you a human.

Samael: What?!

Samael slowly turned into a human. His green claws turned into a hand, his white skin turned into human skin—but pale—, his eyes turned black, and finally, his fangs grew back to its normal size. He fainted after his transformation. Kigen took out a small device and clicked something in it. The device turned into a human-looking robot, that robot looks like Samael. It opened and inside, it's empty, it took Samael and it placed him inside. The robot acted like a real human being. Kigen went out of the library with the robot following her.

Kigen: Kleidariám.

The doors shut tight with the windows. The curtains covered them. The only thing that you need to do to unlock them is to recite a spell that means unlock. Kigen started walking to her house. She passed by Dareth's Mojo Dojo and saw Dareth trying to teach the kids to do Japanese kung-fu. She also passed the Ninjago Gun shop and saw customers in a long line. She didn't have the slightest idea why did that guy got so many customers. When she arrived, she asked her computer if it's already finished packing her things.

Computer: Almost finished.

Kigen: Good.

Kigen clicked a button in the back of the robot and it opened allowing Samael to fall down.

Cole: Who's that?!

Kigen: You guys should take care of him.

Arren: Kigen! *runs to Kigen* Where have you been?

Kigen: *kneeled to Arren* I just came back to that library to take care of that demon.

Arren: Oooh.

Kigen: *stood up*

A cat is running to Kigen and gave a soft meow.

Kigen: Huh? Oh, Lily.

The cat leaped in Kigen's arms.

Arren: Can I hold her?

Kigen: Sure. *gives Lily to Arren*

Arren: Cute kitty!

Computer: Switching to bounty mode.

Kigen: Everyone, don't move.

The lab flew to the sky and slowly turns into a bounty. All the things that is inside Kigen's laboratory—not including her baggage—is placed in a room where Kigen and her BFFs are the only people who can enter. The bridge became super electronic. There's a game console, a training course, rooms for each one of them (one for the girls, one for the boys, and each one for the parents), a defense system, and all that you need in a house.

Kai: Cool!

Arren: *tummy grumbles* I'm hungry.

Kigen: I'll cook food.

Yuni: Alright! I'm sure it's gonna be deeelicious!

Cole: Why are you acting like that?

Yuni: You guys didn't know that Kigen is amazing when it comes to cooking.

Kigen: You guys play my game console while I'm cooking.

Yuni: Really? You barely let us play the game console!

Kigen: Okay, okay. Just go alright.

Yuni: Yes! Let's go guys!

Jihiro, Arren and Yuni speeded to the living room with the ninjas on their tails. On their way to the living room, Cole stopped in front of the kitchen; he peeked inside the small window in the door. He saw Kigen's hair tied up and wearing a black apron.

Cole: Huh?

Kai: C'mon Cole! You're gonna be the last that'll play the game console!

Cole: Uh, guys? You can play it by yourselves.

Zane: You mean you're not going to play?

Cole: No thanks.

Kai: You said it. Come on Zane! *ran inside the living room*

Zane: Okay! *follows Kai*

Cole: *went inside the kitchen*

Kigen: Oh Coe. *blush* (What the heck?! Why am I blushing?! Why is my heart beating so fast?!)

Cole: I'm thinking, uh, can I help you?

Kigen: Oh, sure Cole.

**Here is the time when Kigen is gonna develop feelings on Cole, but it'll soon disappear, you'll know when. For the next update, I need to get two reviews first.**


	8. New Home (PART 2)

**As you can see, I've changed my style of stories here. My best friend, Ethel, told me it's like a script. So I've decided to change it like my Dragon Ball story, "New Life".**

"May I ask? What are you cooking?" Cole asked.

"I'm planning to make Chicken Tenders, Miso Soup—Arren's favorite—, and Tempura. For drinks, Mocha and Chamomile Tea."

"Sounds delicious. You know, dad made me cook tempura when I'm 10 years old." Cole replied as he went beside Kigen.

"Uh." Kigen mumbled while turning light red.

Outside the kitchen, Sensei Wu is peeking inside watching them.

Garmadon chuckled and then he said, "I guess your daughter have feelings on Cole."

"I guess you're right."

In the living room…

"Alright! I'm the one who's first, I'm gonna play the dance game!" Yuni shouted as she reached the living room.

"Heh, right. I know what you're thinking. Even if you try and try, you can't beat Kigen's high scores." Jihiro replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me."

"Wait a minute, you mean Kigen likes to dance?" Kai asked.

"Not likes, loves!" Arren corrected, "All the people in that subdivision think that Kigen's the best dancer."

"Heh! Not for Cole, he even did the triple tiger sashay!" Zane replied.

"You mean THE famous triple tiger sashay?!" Yuni exclaimed.

"Yup!" Kai said as he placed his elbow in Zane's shoulder.

"Whoa. But, umm, you guys need to see the high scores."

"Yup! Kigen's the best!" Arren yelled before his tummy grumbled, "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm already starving."

Jihiro took a small container in his small body bag as he said, "Here Arren."

Arren gasped as he took the container, "This is my favorite cookies from that bakery!"

"Don't eat too much, or you'll lose your appetite."

"Yes Jihiro!"

"Here guys! Have a look at the high scores." Yuni said as she pointed at the screen.

"Yuni's right! The top 5 is all Kigen." Kai exclaimed.

"Her top score is 5 529 968." Zane added.

"That's high; I didn't know that my cousin loves to dance." Lloyd said as he placed his hands in his waist.

"Yeah, you're acting like you knew that you got a cousin from the first time." Kai said.

"Yeah, yeah."

After 30 minutes of playing in the console, Kigen shouted that lunch is already served.

"What?! I haven't even played the console!" Kai shouted.

The heroes when to the dining room and sat down.

"I'm hungry!" Yuni sprouted.

"Do you think that you're the only one?" Kigen asked.

"No, I know that I'm not the only one who's hungry."

"Good." Kigen replied as she sat beside Cole. She took out her chopsticks and said, "Bon appétit!"

"You use chopsticks?" Kai asked.

"Umm, yeah. I'm good at using it."

Everyone started eating. But no one said a word.

_'I wonder when I'm going to fix Avia.' _Kigen thought to herself.

"I think that we're too quiet." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I miss Jay." Kai added.

"Don't worry." Kigen replied.

"Huh?"

"I can feel that Jay's true spirit is trying to get out of his body."

"Really?!" Nya cried.

Kigen nodded in reply.

"But how could that be?!"

"That's because Jay's fighting spirit have never been destroyed by Azazel's potion. He felt the same way when you turned into a dark one."

"That's true, he even wondered if he would ever see you again." Zane added.

Nya sighed in depression.

Deep on the underground…

"How are we going to get out of here?" Slithraa asked Skales.

"Zzzip your mouth! Asss my sssecond in command, you ssshhould be helping me think of ideasss on how can we get out of here."

"Yesss, master." Slithraa replied as he walk away.

"Ssstupid sssnake."

**Yey! I've made the second part of New Home! The next chapter will be named "What a Robot!" That is the time when Kigen will begin fixing her robot, Avia. Three reviews for the next chapter.**


	9. What A Robot ( PART 1)

**Sorry for the late update, I'm just really busy. I hope all of you readers will forgive me. Anyway, this is What A Robot!**

"I knew that there's supposed to be a button around here somewhere." A girl said while looking around in the darkness with a torch in her hand. "No! I'm Miranda Hollister! I'm not going to give-!" she stopped in her sentence as she saw a green button. She clicked it and the door slowly opened. She gasped when she saw the army of snakes inside.

"That girl freed usss!" Fang-suei shouted.

The Serpentine cheered in delight. Skales walked, or should I say crawled, to Miranda and said, "For freeing usss, I'll make you my sssecond in command replacement to Slithraa."

Slithraa looked disappointed but it soon disappeared when Miranda folded her arms saying "No, YOU'RE the one who'll be my second in command. Also, my name is Miranda"

"How dare you?!"

The Serpentine exchanged looks as they shouted Miranda's name again and again.

"What?!"

"So? Do you want to fight? I haven't fought someone since last year."

"You dare challenge me?!"

"Of course." Miranda said as she took out her whip. "Let's try if you can beat me."

Skales and Miranda fought until Skales is defeated while Miranda was sitting on top of him. **(A/N I got tired of thinking about what happened in the battle.)**

"Now you're my second in command."

"Hmp!"

In the bounty, they've already finished eating. Kigen is in the girls' room sulking in her bed.

'I need a laser gun, a machinegun, and a pair of rocket boosters to finish Avia.' Kigen thought to herself. Yuni went inside and said, "Hey Kigen, aren't you going to finish Avia?"

"I'm thinking on how I can get money to buy the missing parts that Avia needs."

"You're rich, you can buy it."

"But I'm not as rich as you think."

"I thought you how to use spells right? You can make money."

"But that's not right!"

"Well, you're wise. I'm sure you can think of something." Yuni said as she went outside.

"I wish Jay was here to help me. Computer? Do we have some laser guns?"

"11 laser guns."

"Rocket boosters?"

"5 pairs."

"Machine guns?"

"No machine guns."

"Why haven't you told me that we already got those things?!"

"Because you haven't told me that I need to tell you."

"But, but. Never mind! I'll buy a machine gun from the Ninjago Gun Shop." Kigen said as she took her denim jacket and went outside. When she reached the deck, she saw the ninja training at her training course. It looks like that Yuni opened it. "Computer, release a hover board."

"Releasing hover board."

A floating platform speeded to Kigen and it stopped in front of her. Kigen jumped on top of it and Kai asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the Ninjago Gun shop. You guys take care of Samae-, er, Sam while I'm gone." Kigen replied as she flew to Ninjago City.

"Who's Sam?" Kai asked.

"Maybe that boy who is with Kigen in her robot." Yuni answered.

In Kigen…

"The Ninjago Gun Shop is supposed to be close to Dareth's Mojo Dojo. There!" she exclaimed as she spotted it. She flew down and as she jumped off the hover board turned into a skateboard. She went inside; she is somehow surprised that the customers who are crowding the place are already gone.

"Last 10 minutes for the 90% discount."

"How much for a machine gun?"

"$255, 90% discount."

"$255?!"

"What? Don't you have that much money?"

"Never mind." Kigen said as she took out $300 from her wallet. 'I'm doing this for Avia.'

"Hmm." The seller said as he stared at Kigen's money. Kigen take a look at him and she already knew that he loves money. Kigen gave the money to the seller and he asked, "Do you have a license?"

Kigen sighed as she took out her license in her wallet. The seller took it; he took Kigen's change and gave it to her. He went inside the storage room leaving Kigen.

"I wonder if Samael already woke up." Kigen mumbled with a sigh.

In a moment, the seller went outside the storage room with the machine gun in his arms. "Here's the machine gun you want." He said as he placed the machine gun in the counter. He gave back Kigen's license and asked, "May I ask? What are you gonna do to that gun?"

"I'm gonna make it an arm of my robot."

"Heh! Really? Are you that wise? It's impossible for an ordinary person make a robot, specially a fighting one."

"But I'm no ordinary person." Kigen replied as she went outside.

"What does she mean?"

**Okay, you guys will know what will happen to that seller in the next chapters/episodes. If you got time, visit my deviantart account: .com ^_^ **


	10. What A Robot! (PART 2)

Kigen went back to the bounty. When she arrived, she saw the ninja still training.

"Here comes Kigen." Cole said.

"Yeah, and look at that gun she got." Kai replied.

Kigen went to her lab. Kai seems to notice that Kigen's about to fix Avia. He walked to Zane and said, "Zane, call your dad, we'll never make her agree to join our team if none of us will help her fix Avia."

Zane nodded in reply and went to his dad's room. "Umm, dad?"

"Yes Zane?"

"I guess Kigen's already fixing Avia, you should help her now."

"Oh. Could you lead me to Kigen's lab?"

"Sure! Follow me." Zane said as he and his father went to Kigen's lab.

"I'll leave you now. I'm just outside if you need me."

Dr. Julian went inside and saw Kigen putting rocket boosters in the bottom of Avia to serve as Avia's legs. He went beside Kigen and asked, "Is there something I can help?"

"Oh, I didn't notice you. Sure, if you can do it."

"There's no technology I can't do."

"Follow these instructions." Kigen said as she gave a blueprint to Dr. Julian, "That's one of brother's greatest inventions."

"What do you mean brother?"

"He's the one who adopted me first. His name is Peter. He asked me if I could be his little sister, because he's like me, he also doesn't have any more family members in that time; but after a year being with him, he found his mother working at a 5 star restaurant. Then I'm lonely again, until mom found me."

_'I feel sorry for this girl. I wish she didn't have to suffer much in her past life.' _"Oh, then I'll start now."

"Sure, I guess you need to use the other table, 'cause I'm going to wield."

"Oh, right."

"Here are the things you need." Kigen said after she gave the items that Dr. Julian needs to make Peter's invention.

"Thanks."

"That's nothing." Kigen said as she went back to her table and started to wield Avia's legs.

_'She is different from the rest, she's not that gloomy. Now I know why she's so happy when she found Nya in her doorstep, also with her father. She's been lonely in her whole life.'_

Kigen stopped wielding at Avia's left leg.

_'Hmm, this is going to take a long time. There are too many wires and screws. And also, this machine gun is kind o' hard to take apart.'_

A laser gun dropped in front of Kigen. She took it and placed it under Avia's right arm. She began to wield again. _'Don't worry Avia; I'll fix you like when Brother Peter made you.'_

Outside…

"Hey Cole." Kai said as he walked to Cole.

"Oh, hey Kai."

"Looks like you got something in your mind."

"Yeah, umm. Don't get mad at me for this, but, I guess I'm developing feelings for Kigen."

"That's okay, she doesn't like me anyway."

They both sighed. In that moment, Zane walked in.

"Hey brothers. "

"Hey Zane, what do you think of the new robot Kigen's going to make?

"I don't think that two of us will get along."

"And why would you think of that?"

**To be continued…**

**Okay, in the next chapter/episode you'll know why Zane thinks that Avia and he will not get along or maybe not. 2 reviews after the next chapter. =3**


	11. The Creation of Avia (PART 1)

"I don't know."

"What if that robot's going to be a girl?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if that robot is gonna be a girl, you two could be perfect together."

"I don't understand, that doesn't make any sense. According to my calculations, robots can't have feelings for each other, because they didn't have the organs which make the hormones that make two people inlove with each other."

"Zane, English."

"I am speaking English."

Kai sighed and said, "Never mind."

"Hey guys! I've discovered something." Lloyd exclaimed when he joined the conversation.

"What's that?" Zane asked.

Lloyd took out a book in his back and said, "Yuni's diary."

"Cool!"

Lloyd sat between Kai and Cole and opened Yuni's diary.

"I'm sure there are embarrassing moments inside." Kai said.

Lloyd cleared his throat and started reading:

_January 1, 2012_

_"First off, Happy New Year! Its exact 12:00AM, I absolutely love the colorful fireworks, not like Kigen who's afraid of them. Jihiro took all his time on Kigen's game console; he's playing a game called 'Squid Killer', it's a game where you need to kill squids (he hates squids). I and Arren watched the fireworks together, while Kigen is in the corner covering her ears."_

"I didn't know that Kigen's afraid of fireworks." Kai said.

_"After the fireworks finished, we're too hyper to sleep, Kigen's too afraid, and Jihiro's too busy killing squids"_

"Heh! Looks like Kigen's a 'fraidy cat." Lloyd added.

"Read the next part." Kai said.

"Let's try the next year." Lloyd said as he flipped the pages.

_January 1, 2013_

_"Happy New Year! This New Year is so different from last year. Kigen faced her fears! Ones like fireworks, heights, and dogs. All of us watched the fireworks together. Yup, with Jihiro and Kigen too."_

"Good thing Kigen's not afraid of anything now."

They didn't notice that Yuni came passing by. Yuni noticed her orange-colored diary with sparkles is in Lloyd's hands.

"Hey! That's my diary you're looking at!"

"Uh oh."

Yuni took her diary and pouted, "You guys read any book you want instead of my diary!"

"Sorry, but we didn't know that Kigen's afraid of heights, dogs and fireworks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mind your own business!"

In the lab…

"Umm, Kigen?"

"Huh?"

"I'm done doing this."

"Great! Put it there."

Dr. Julian placed the strange machine under Avia's upper right arm. Kigen used her lasers to wield them. After she stopped she ordered, "Computer, give Avia her skin."

Kigen's computer kind of scanned Avia. When the light touched Avia's skin, skin appeared.** (this part is kind of like the Astroboy thingy, if you watched Astroboy.)**

"Wow."

"You should go now."

"Why?"

"Just go, and call Yuni."

"Okay." He said as he went outside, "Umm, Yuni?"

"Yes?"

"Go to Kigen's lab, she's waiting for you there."

"Oh, right." Yuni said as she went straight to her room.

"What did you told her?"

"It appears that the robot Kigen's going to make is a female."

"Really?"

"Now Zane got a mate."

"Aaargh! I just told you that two robots can't have feelings for each other! They didn't have the organs which make the hormones to make people fell inlove!"

"Actually, I made you with those organs."

"What?!"

**Umm, I'm kind of getting GM (Green Minded) on that thingy that Zane just said. Anyways! I need to get 2 reviews (again) for the next update.**


End file.
